


Chocolates and Apple Cinnamon

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wolf AU, mentioned Kray, side! Hunhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Jongin loves smelling dark chocolate but smells of apples and cinnamon





	Chocolates and Apple Cinnamon

Philosophy has dragged on for too-long-extra minutes and Jongin is itching to get out of the classroom before everyone else does. He would like to get to the library as soon as possible so he could secure his favorite spot; the one right beside the windows behind the fiction section. It has always been annoying to have to tolerate Mr. Shim always taking up the time after his class to compensate for the minutes that he lost to being late.

It wasn't his students' fault yet they are feeling the brunt of its effect.

When the old man has finally dismissed the class, Jongin slung his bag over his shoulder as he stood from his seat and started for the door. His haste has led him to be unaware of his surroundings for a moment and he has accidentally bumped into a guy who reeks of Alpha. Out of instinct, Jongin lowered his head and muttered a low apology as he fidgeted on the spot where his feet had been frozen.

Of all the times to be clumsy.

“Don't worry about it, Jongin. No blood, no foul,” said the Alpha who has patted Jongin's head lightly. Jongin resisted the urge to shrink even more from the gentle touch, not used to be receiving such treatment apart from his family and Sehun and Luhan. “Just be careful next time.”

The anxious Omega snuck a look at the person he has bumped into and immediately recognized him as Choi Minho, one of the better Alphas in his classes. He sighed in relief, not even entertaining the thought of having this encounter with one of the nasty Alphas. Who knows what could've happened then?

But he didn't have to wonder when another Alpha came up to Minho, shorter but stockier in build, and clapped his shoulder in greeting. From the corner of his eyes, Jongin saw that it was Kim Jonghyun, one of Minho's friends and one of the Alphas that make Jongin want to bolt and hide somewhere safe.

“You might just be needing someone to _guide_ you, honey,” he drawled, taking a step closer to the Omega and crowding his personal space.

Jongin took a step back and clutched the strap of his bag tightly with two hands, his mind blanking out. The smell of Alpha is even making his anxiety worse and he started to break into cold sweat from the invasion that Jonghyun doesn't relent, even with the signs that the Omega is uncomfortable and his friend holding him back with a warning.

Jonghyun leaned closer and tilted his head to the side to catch Jongin's eyes that were shut tight. “I can be just that, Jongin-ah,” a nudge closer from the Alpha has the Omega taking another step backwards only to bump onto his desk and trapping him with very minimal chance to escape. A whimper escaped Jongin's lips uncontrollably that had only spurred the Alpha to close their distance even more.

“Be mine and I will give you _so much more_...”

“...that he clearly doesn't need and want from you, Jonghyun. Back off!” Sehun came thundering from the door, taking large strides to reach where Jongin is cowering. “Don't make me kick your ass, _Alpha_ ,” he growled menacingly, acting like an Alpha when he is a Beta by nature. Jongin was able to let out the breath that he has been holding upon hearing his bestfriend.

He always comes to the Omega's rescue whenever some Alpha would approach him and _convince_ him to become their mate. For that, Jongin will be eternally grateful to the Beta for if not for him, the Omega would've only shriveled in fear and cried without being able to say no. That has nothing to do with him being an Omega, though.

It is just that Jongin is not good with social interactions and dealing with people that he has only met for not greater than two years, with the exception of Sehun's mate, Luhan. Strangers, in general, has him fidgeting on the spot, ducking his head and averting his gaze. His stomach churns and he unconsciously holds his breath that gets him dizzy after a short while.

Jongin's daze cleared when he smelled Sehun's cinnamon scent with the undertone of apples that he has gained after he mated with Luhan. It has been a smell of comfort and it easily has gotten him to relax and sag against Sehun's broad back. The Beta could pull off the Alpha act if he just smelled a little more strongly.

Like the dark chocolate that he has gotten a sniff one too many times lately. Jongin blushes despite himself and it didn't escape Jonghyun's notice, smiling smugly at the Beta who raised a confused brow at the sudden change of mood.

“But I see his cheeks turning red, no? You are getting in my way, Beta. Find your mate to hover around,” Jonghyun sneered. The Alpha has rounded the Beta and the Omega so quick, he was able to take Jongin's arm and yanked him closer.

But Sehun is agile with quick reflexes and took hold of the Alpha's wrist and applied twisting pressure enough for the grip to loosen. Jongin stumbled towards his bestfriend who was ready to catch him and hold him close. Is it so bad for Jongin to just wish to go to the library peacefully?

Enraged, the Alpha growled in retaliation and was clearly aiming for Sehun's throat when Minho grabbed his friend and restrained him.

“I am sorry for this. Please go on,” the other Alpha beckoned the bestfriends to the door that Sehun has entered. They didn't need to be told twice before they are running past the doors and away from what could potentially brew to something more inconvenient.

The only time that they have stopped is when they have arrived in the library, their lungs both screaming in protest and their legs feeling sore from the unexpected run that they just did. Sehun hit Jongin's arm without much force and straightened up to adjust his backpack that has been shaken pretty badly during their escape.

“You owe me for this. Such stress,” Sehun huffed. “How I wish Lulu is just a few buidlings away to give me a kiss and a hug. I need it after all that workout.”

Contrite, Jongin lowered his head in shame for getting saved _again_ by the other. “I'm sorry, Sehun. You don't have to...”

“Shhh,” the Beta shushed him with a hand over his mouth. “I know but I want to, Jongin. I will not just sit here and let those idiots have their way with you. I love you too much to just give you away to some all brawn, no brain Alpha.”

Jongin has heard versions of Sehun's words a million times before because each and every time that he gets rescued by the Beta, he would always remind him that he doesn't want to impose, especially when he has found the person that he has chosen to be his mate. But every time, Sehun will remind him that they are bestfriends and have been together all their lives. They are almost brothers... family. What one wouldn't do for their family?

He gives Sehun a hug and shoos him to go and meet his mate when he heard the Beta's phone ring with the tone that Sehun has assigned for Luhan.

“But are you sure you will be fine by yourself? I can ask Lulu...”

Jongin flicked Sehun's head with a pout. “Go and say hi to him from me, okay? You both still owe me dinner.”

Sehun snorted and gave Jongin another hug. “Of course. But you gotta call me if that shithead comes after you again, do you hear me, Kim Jongin?”

That earned the Beta another slap on his arm. “I am still older than you, punk. Now go!”

The younger has finally relented and left Jongin by the entrance of the library. A strange feeling of being observed ran down the Omega's spine and he spun around to see if Jonghyun has indeed followed him there. Seeing no one suspicious, he shook his head, adjusted his bag and smiled when he sees his favorite spot still empty.

He walked briskly to his spot, just in case someone is also eyeing the same desk. Smile still in place, he pulled out his notes and books and stacked them neatly on one side of the table. As he pulled out the chair to settle in, a mild whiff that smells like deliciously bitter chocolate reached his nose.

Another blush came as he realized that he has been thinking of that particular scent a lot that it randomly assaults his nose throughout his day. Shaking his head free of unnecessary thoughts, he plopped down the chair and focused on the papers that will not be writing themselves, completely missing a pair of eyes trained on him from behind one of the bookshelves, looking defeated.

 

 

One thing that Jongin has liked with Wolvine History is that his professor is not a fan of group works. He has said before that he doesn't believe that the whole activity that is given to a group is utilizing what each of them has learned in his subject. He has also said that group works are only excuses of those who are too lazy to check on their students' progress thoroughly.

Mr. Hong has been firm with his stand through all the years of his teaching, according to the other professors and senior students who have already taken it up.

So imagine the shock that Jongin had when Mr. Hong has announced that he had a change of heart. For reasons that he cannot disclose, he said. The old man has also explained that it will not literally be a group work as they will be working in pairs for them to be able to finish said project in a month, just in time for the end of the semester. He has even prepared the pairs list beforehand that will be announced before their period ends.

Jongin tried his best to be calm as Wolvine History is one of the subjects that he doesn't have with Sehun. That could only mean that his bestfriend cannot talk to his partner for an exchange, just like what they had been doing for so long. How unlucky could the Omega be that the Wolvine History professor has chosen to broaden his perspective on things?

The whole three-quarters of an hour has passed like a blur to Jongin as he contemplated on the possible scenarios that he may find himself into. For one, he could be paired to a fellow Omega. There are quite a few Omegas in his class but all of them are girls. Jongin has never been good with girls except with his mom, sisters and nieces. He shuddered at the thought of having to deal with overly affectionate ladies who will smother him.

His anxiety has sprung from previous experiences.

One other possibility is Jongin will be paired with a Beta. Betas are generally neutral when it comes to the hierarchy in their species status. The Omega has quite a knowledge in dealing with them as Sehun is a Beta himself but then any Beta that is in his class is practically a stranger. He isn't sure how they will be able to go about their project without Jongin getting the mood tense everytime that his potential pair would try to make a conversation with him.

The Omega cringed as he imagines himself working with a person who he would want to ignore him. He is thankful though that the Betas in his class are either with mates or already committed.

But the most appalling possibility of all is having to deal with an Alpha. He looks around the room and spotted all the nine Alphas in his class, letting his eyes rest lastly on the almost invisible Alpha by the leftmost end of the front row. He is wearing a plain black shirt, like he almost always does. The sunlight that bounces on his wine red hair gives him a reddish halo that is both scary and fascinating at the same time.

Jongin sends a silent wish to – 

“... Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin! Please raise your hands so you can see each other,” Mr. Hong's raspy voice was booming inside the Omega's head. He wasn't even finished with his thought of preferring to be partnered with Do Kyungsoo and there he was, gaze locked on the form of the Alpha who has taken upon himself to approach his partner.

Jongin quickly pulled his hand down, it shot up by instinct upon being called, and his eyes averting to something uninteresting on the floor. The smell of dark chocolate has reached the Omega's nose. It has him instinctively humming in approval at the scent that has been on his mind ever since a strong gust of wind blew towards his direction from where Kyungsoo has been walking across the fields.

_What should I do? What do I say to him? Shall I introduce myself first? But what if he doesn't like forward people? He has talked to some people but how did they do it? Were they the first to approach Kyungsoo or was Kyungsoo the first one who asked a question? How are we able to do this project? Will we do it together or will be be just diving the task evenly and do things independently?_

Many more thoughts has plagued Jongin's mind, trapping him inside his own head, that an incredibly loud yelp came from him when his desk was knocked on twice to get his preoccupied attention.

The turning of heads and curious stares were inevitable but it doesn't mean that Jongin would like it. He is blushing beet red from the roots of his hair down to his toes. He felt like shrinking into nothing as he realized how unattractive he must've looked to the Alpha who has taken a step back with wariness in his eyes. The Omega groaned lowly, mightily disappointed with himself.

“Kim Jongin-ssi?”

Jongin has heard that voice before. He may or may not have tried to pass by the music rooms often since he has discovered that Kyungsoo is part of the music club. The excuse that he has always told Sehun for taking the long way to the dance studios to fetch him was _it is a good exercise._ The Beta has stopped calling him out after the fifth time.

It is only polite for one person to face the other person they are talking to so Jongin did as what society requires of him. What he didn't expect though is that it will be at the expense of his heart and sanity. His heartbeats have kicked up a gear and thudded against his chest a little too loud for normal. He has found Do Kyungsoo's features to be captivatingly manly. And seeing it up close brought reactions that is all foreign to the Omega.

“Y-yes?” he was able to choke out before clearing his throat and gripping on the last shreds of dignity that he refuses to let go.

His response has seemed to appease the Alpha for a bit as his shoulders relaxed. “May I?” he pointed at the empty chair from the desk beside Jongin's. He is sure that his seatmate will not mind if someone borrows his seat for a while so the Omega nodded once. Kyungsoo carefully lifted the chair and settled it closer to Jongin's own.

This has been the closest Jongin has been to Kyungsoo and his reactions are out of control. Jongin should've read how one should calm down and be civil in front of their crushes. He wouldn't have to be avoiding any eye contact with the Alpha and his heart wouldn't be trying to leap out of his chest if he has just known what to expect. It is embarrassing how easily his body can control him and Jongin curls into himself, wishing that Kyungsoo will not be harsh into pointing out how ridiculous Jongin looks.

It will not be the first time that he will get called out for being _way too shy._

“I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable,” Kyungsoo apologizes in almost a whisper. Totally not expecting of that, Jongin raised his head a bit to take a curious peek at the Alpha. Kyungsoo is also looking down, fists clenched on top of his thighs. He exudes hesitancy and heed and Jongin realizes that it was because of him.

No Alpha should be apologizing to an Omega if he has not intended to hurt the latter verbally, mentally and physically.

None of which Kyungsoo has done to him and Jongin feels guilty. Kyungsoo hasn't even tried to step into his space and he hasn't even tried to flirt with him in an attempt to woo the Omega. It is what typically Alphas do to display their status and show off. The Alpha sitting a feet away from Jongin was a far cry from those Alphas that Sehun despises. An Alpha like Kyungsoo, a rare find, shouldn't be regarded with the way Jongin had.

“N-no, please. You didn't so anything wrong. You don't need to apologize Kyungsoo-ssi.”

Jongin was proud of himself that he was able to keep himself from stuttering only to blush deep once more when the Alpha's lips turned up into a small smile. _He's beautiful_ , he thinks, wishing his jaw hadn't dropped in an ungraceful manner.

“Let us start over?” he proffers his hand towards the Omega. “I'm Do Kyungsoo and I will be your partner for Mr. Hong's project.”

Kyungsoo's hands looked strong and veiny and Jongin has to shake his head to clear his thoughts that is not appropriate to have for a stranger, even though you have been harboring a big crush on them before you could even formally meet.

The Omega slowly brought his hand up to meet Kyungsoo's and he marvels at how their hands seem to click together, fitting snugly with each other.

“I'm Kim Jongin. Nice to m-meet you.”

“Now that we have gotten that out of the way,” Kyungsoo started as their hands separated. Jongin wills away the blood that threatens to fill his cheeks at the thought of wanting to keep the warm hand in both of his. “Do you know what we will be working on?”

They turned around to find that they are one of the few who were left in the room and have probably missed the dismissal bell because of their mishap. Jongin groaned, exasperated. It was his fault.

“I suppose... we should ask around?”

Kyungsoo gave him the same small smile again. “Don't worry about it.”

The Alpha stood and gathered his bag slung on the backrest of his chair. Giving Jongin one last glance, Kyungsoo turned on his heels and disappeared through the door that leads to the corridor. Confused, the Omega fixed his things into his own bag and left the room, the same way that Kyungsoo did.

 

 

Luhan is a sweet guy but Jongin detests that the Omega sees smothering him a good thing. He shouldn't have expected Sehun to keep quiet to his mate regarding Jongin's Wolvine History partner. After all, mates could never hide anything from each other.

The Omega had to suffer smelling like the mated couple the whole day of Thursday and it doesn't put his mood in a good place since he hasn't been sleeping as well as he would've wanted because it is a Thursday. That could only mean one thing: Wolvine History.

Jongin didn't know what to make of Kyungsoo's reassurance the week prior. Another thing is that ever since their last class together, Jongin has been blushing uncontrollably even just from a fleeting thought about the Alpha. Sehun was the one who called him out the first time when they were eating dinner, asking if their food is too spicy for Jongin's cheeks to grow red.

When the Omega failed to give an immediate answer, his bestfriend seemed to have caught up and asked him again if he was thinking about Kyungsoo. His blush have overlapped over the mention of the Alpha's name which Sehun thought as something funny.

It's not like Jongin knew what would be the effects of close encounters with Do Kyungsoo. Everything is involuntary and it is quite hard for the Omega to comprehend. His body reacts on its own, Jongin thinks exasperatedly. It is not funny when his cheeks feel hot all of a sudden or when his stomach flutters or when his nose could smell hints of dark chocolate aroma in places where even Kyungsoo's shadow won't be seen.

It definitely is not funny, especially when the reason for his crazy blushing is making his way towards his desk. Why would Mr. Hong even allot the whole period for project discussion? All bodily reactions of Jongin with regards to Kyungsoo are starting to manifest so Jongin averts his face from the Alpha's line of sight and picked up his book as a hopefully convincing disguise.

If Kyungsoo has already been smelling so mouthwateringly good before, Jongin being hyper aware of him has only heightened its effect on the Omega. Jongin wills himself to melt on his chair.

“Hello, Jongin-ssi,” Kyungsoo greeted him politely, his voice enveloping Jongin in an inviting warmth that draws him closer to the source unthinkingly. He laid his book down, his nose guiding him to where the Alpha is standing.

“Hi, Kyungsoo-ssi,” he answers in half a whisper. Jongin looks up to meet the Alpha's face which is contorted into an expression of discomfort. Or was it disgust?

 _Do I smell?!_ Jongin panicked in his head and subtly sniffed himself and all he could register is his own and the lingering cinnamon and apples scent because Luhan kept on hugging him while squealing over Jongin's potential mate.

Perplexed, the Omega tilted his head to the right. “Is there something wrong?”

And he may just be imagining it but he thinks he saw Kyungsoo's eyes flit on the column of his neck that he inevitably exposed.

Cue heavy blushing.

The Alpha just have to smile too, albeit small, turning Jongin into a squirming mess. He wonders how those lifted cheeks would feel to the touch? _Will they squish too?_

“Nothing,” the Alpha convinces him when he took the same seat he had the prior week. “Do you already have a pair in mind?”

Jongin's first thought is himself and Kyungsoo and cursed himself the next moment. That will stick to his subconscious annoyingly and he will get reminded at the most inconvenient of times. He recovers fast, thankfully, and realizes that Kyungsoo is asking about the topic of their project, legendary mated pairs in the Wolf history.

That is the only thing he has picked up from the dull reminder from Mr. Hong at the start of the class. Old man is probably feeling all the signs of aging.

Honestly, Jongin still has no idea which pair to choose and he knows that Kyungsoo has asked it first thing so they can secure their pair of choice before others could do so. So the Omega foregoes his embarrassment for being useless and confessed to Kyungsoo.

“I – I don't have anyone yet,” he ashamedly ducked his head and continued, “Sorry, Kyungsoo-ssi.”

When nervous or anxious, it has been a habit for Jongin to tangle and untangle his fingers together. It is a complete giveaway for those around him and he doesn't realize that he is doing it until someone points it out. Or in Kyungsoo's case, he only noticed his habit appeared when a gentle hold covered his relentless fingers.

“It's okay, Jongin-ah,” Jongin feels the light tap on his hands rather than seeing it as his eyes have lost focus. Do Kyungsoo is holding his hands and he never wants it to stop. “Will Yixing and Yifan be okay with you?”

 _Of course,_ Jongin should've thought about _that_ legendary mated pair. They are the ones who Luhan has been gushing over whenever he could. They are the pair who he thanks with all his heart because it was because of them that he was able to meet his Sehunnie, he always says. He appeared like a complete idiot in front of Kyungsoo. _Great._

“Sure. Yes, I'm okay with them.”

The hand that has been pleasantly holding both of his was gone but Kyungsoo has promised to be back after he signs their choice of mated pair for them. Jongin pouts. He already misses the Alpha's hand which is terribly outrageous. Mortified over himself, Jongin hides his hands under the table to keep him from having more delusional ideas.

“I got it there just in time,” Kyungsoo's voice woke Jongin from the trance he has lost himself in. Since the Alpha's back faced him as the former reached for his chair, Jongin took the liberty to look at Kyungsoo's back profile, something that he has been watching from afar too many times. His shoulders weren't wide but Jongin reckons that he would love to lean on those shoulders or rest his chin over them.

His back flexed as he lifted the chair up a bit and it is quite obvious that he is built there, what from the detail that is shown throught the simple black tee that Kyungsoo has on. Jongin wonders what it would feel like to run his hands across the expanse of firm muscle that is just within his reach.

As Kyungsoo spun around to face him, the Omega was stunned to speechlessness and immobility when he was subjected to the full-blown Do Kyungsoo smile wherein his eyes turns to upturned crescents and his lips shape into a heart.

_So utterly beautiful._

The remaining minutes that Jongin needed to spend beside the Alpha passed by languidly. That is the only reason that the Omega could come up with as he could detail each and every part of Kyungsoo's face and each expression he made as he tried to keep a discussion with him. Kyungsoo seems to have a lot of moles around his neck area and he has spotted even more when the Alpha shifted on his seat.

He has also discovered how clear Kyungsoo's voice is and how he pronounces his words prefectly. Even though Jongin could only utter few-word responses with Kyungsoo's questions, the Alpha is patient and would think of another question to ask the Omega before they become somewhat awkward. 

Jongin learns that the transferee Alpha that has been the talk of their universtiy during the first weeks of his stay is not a snob, unlike how a lot of people view him as. Many has also said that Kyungsoo doesn't talk (which is ridiculous) and also that he has done something back in their home city and he ran away to escape.

It is true that Jongin still feels intimidated around Kyungsoo but the Alpha is just not a very social person and he likes to keep to himself. All based from the (stalking) watching the Alpha whenever he is around. The fact that it is Kyungsoo who is keeping their conversation from stalling is a statement on itself.

Kyungsoo is a wonderful person, beautiful inside and out.

That could also be just a biased opinion from an infatuated Kim Jongin.

“Jongin-ah, Can I get your number?”

“W-what? Why?!” Jongin blurted out. He was rattled by the request until he realized what Kyungsoo has meant, all by himself .He wants to get swallowed up by the ground once more. “Sorry,” he squeaked. “Yes. I mean, yes. I can give you my number.”

The Alpha let out a short chuckle as he passed his phone to Jongin who looks preciously flustered. Kyungsoo has been watching him since the first time that he has seen the Omega when he transferred and he seen Jongin in different states of shyness and awkwardness for quite a number of times already. But seeing it up close is even more endearing.

If only he is the person that gets to see it more often.

Jongin notes that he and Kyungsoo share the same phone model as he typed his number into the screen, oddly careful not to scratch it in case his clumsiness attack him unexpectedly. With shaky fingers, he returns the phone to its owner, eyes trained somewhere else. He still feels silly for his outburst over his number.

The Omega freezes at the light contact of Kyungsoo's fingers on his own as the device was retrieved from his hold. The simple contact has turned his thoughts in more chaos but his heart feels warm and happy at that. The touch was brief but it means more than what Jongin could comprehend.

Kyungsoo's face fell when he saw how tense Jongin became when he accidentally brushed their fingers together. _Well, of course._ It wasn't Jongin's fault that he is already committed to someone when Kyungsoo came along. He may be coming on strong to the shy Omega who regards his partner carefully but not wanting to upset an Alpha, like himself.

He pulled back and pressed the call button to give Jongin the option to save his number or just be familiar with it in case that he can't be having Alpha's numbers. “When would you be free to start our research?” he asked, going back to the only thing that could bring them close, even just for a short time.

Jongin pondered for a few moments before he looked at the Alpha but never on his eyes, sadly. Jongin has bright eyes that disappear whenever he laughs. Kyungsoo wonders if he could even see that up close as well.

“I'm good for tomorrow afternoon, after class,” the Omega replied.

“Would the library be okay to start with the research?”

Jongin sighed in relief. The library is a good place for him. “Yes. I'm okay with the library.s”

The dismissal bell has rang noisily, giving Kyungsoo an escape that he felt reluctant to take but is necessary. “Sure, I'll meet you there, Jongin-ah,” he then rose to his feet and threw in a smile that he doubted Jongin will see before hightailing towards the exit.

The Alpha didn't even realize that he has slipped away from the formal 'Jongin-ssi' at the course of the class but Jongin didn't mind one bit, not when he likes the sound of his name being uttered by the voice of the Alpha who has been the star of his thoughts.

 

 

Jongin sat on his favorite seat in the library the following day. He played with the hem of the sweater that Sehun has forced on him that morning when he informed his bestfriend that he will be coming home late because of the project. The Beta was quite adamant for him to look good for his crush so he even commanded Jongin to put on his skinny jeans that he doesn't use for uni. It is way too expensive to be worn out from daily use.

His bestfriend even dropped him off the library with a bit of pep talk before sauntering away to meet with Luhan, saying that Jongin doesn't need him when he has an Alpha to look out for him.

Jongin blushes at the thought.

But Kyungsoo will not be able to do anything (if he will, at all) if he isn't there. Jongin knew that he had looked quite good in his clothes but he was aiming to get a specific person's attention and not everyone. He could feel eyes on him and he prayed that no one will try and approach him. It hasn't happened before in the library and he doesn't want it to happen ever.

Not even ten minutes of waiting, Kyungsoo passed through the door, much to his relief. Jongin has half a mind to text the Alpha where he is seated but Kyungsoo has zeroed in on him quite easily and he started towards the Omega.

“Hello, Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo approached him with a smile that was quick to tighten. Jongin deflated a little at this. Maybe Kyungsoo has other things to do but is obliged to meet with him because of the project?

“I'm sorry,” Jongin cried out, lowering his head in guilt. Of course it is a Friday. Kyungsoo probably has plans that shouldn't include doing a project. “If you're perhaps busy...”

A hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze. “What are you being sorry for?” Kyungsoo asked, bemused. “And I'm not busy. Unless you count this, then I'm not busy.”

Jongin groaned, chastising himself for talking without thinking. Kyungsoo is an Alpha and he can do whatever he wants. If he didn't want to be there in the library with him, he wouldn't even see the shadow of the Alpha there. But since Kyungsoo has showed up, it could only mean that the Alpha is, in all intent, going to be doing their project with him.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized again, this time for being an idiot. “Uhm, should we get s-started?” Jongin prompted, showing that he will not be slacking on this and to reassure the Alpha that he is eager to work on their project. He is low-key trying to impress Kyungsoo and he peeked to see if it is working and hoping that the Alpha didn't notice his stammering.

But Kyungsoo is scowling at the window behind Jongin and his hands are balled into fists at his side. His warm scent of chocolates spoiled by the aggression that is growing in the Alpha for unknown reasons. Jongin instinctively cowered at his seat, his inner wolf feeling fear from the display of strength happening in front of him.

An involuntary whimper welled from his lips and Kyungsoo's head snapped towards him. The Alpha's eyes were wild with some primal emotion that was doused into a pained grimace as he took in the Omega's perturbed look.

He slowly reached out towards Jongin, hand offered, palm up. He saw the uncertainty playing in Jongin's eyes. Kyungsoo caused that and berated himself over it internally. When the Omega didn't make any move to push him away, Kyungsoo sighed. “I _am_ sorry, Jongin-ah but can we work someplace else?”

That was a vague explanation but Kyungsoo doesn't want his possessiveness to brand him when he has no claim over the person he is being possessive over. He just can't stand that people are openly drooling over Jongin when they should be considerate of his lover. Shouldn't they have already won over their animalistic desires?

He saw Jongin nod hesitantly and he took that as cue to take his hand and lead them out of the library before he could even lash out.

As Kyungsoo worked to calm himself down, Jongin's cheeks are flaring as he looked at their joined hands. Whatever it was that bothered the Alpha, Jongin selfishly wished for that to happen often, if he gets his hand held as he was led across the campus and into a quaint coffee shop, three blocks away.

The Omega resisted a pout when his hand was let go by the Alpha who, for a split second, looked conflicted. If Jongin just has an ounce of Sehun's shamelessness, he would've reached for the Alpha's hand again and won't ever let go. But since he is Jongin, he could only nod when Kyungsoo offered to get him a hot Mocha when in truth, he hated anything coffee with a passion.

 

 

The _coffee dates,_ as Luhan would like to call it, have been scheduled every Wednesday and Friday. Because of this, Tuesdays and Thursdays became the days where Luhan slept over to help Jongin prepare for the following day and would even give him a good luck hug for good measure. Jongin has asked help from Sehun to control his mate's tyrannical tendencies but just one stern look from Luhan and the Beta is backing up with his tail in between his legs.

_Whipped._

But Jongin still has to thank the couple because their fussing over his clothes have gathered good responses from Kyungsoo. The Omega knew that he wasn't imagining that Kyungsoo is staring at him the fifth time that he has caught the Alpha. Kyungsoo would smile a little and go back to his work like nothing has happened.

They were on their fourth meeting that Jongin has realized that his crush for the Alpha has only developed over their poring over history articles and books about the Yifan and Yixing. Everytime that Kyungsoo calls for his name to ask or discuss something, Jongin perks up and stops whatever it was he was doing. Everytime that Kyungsoo would twirl his pen with his fingers, Jongin would watch every flick until his eyes are no longer trained on the pen but on Kyungsoo's lips.

He learned that Kyungsoo nibbles on his bottom lip when he is concentrating.

Every move that Kyungsoo makes adds one more butterfly in the growing collection inside the Omega's stomach and chest. Since Jongin was given the chance to see them all in close distance, the more he appreciates the silent but caring Alpha. When they are doing their individual tasks, the quiet that settles between them was never suffocating. Jongin feels like he's simply at home.

Relaxed and serene. That is what Kyungsoo makes him feel.

They talk about their project and sometimes, the words just flow freely and they are talking about anything under the sun; their interests, preference in books and music, their favorite food. Jongin has accidentally slipped up his hatred for coffee and Kyungsoo was quick to get him hot chocolate that day and all the days that followed.

One thing that Jongin has loved with all his interactions with Kyungsoo is that he was able to unleash his inner cuddle monster with the Alpha. They have started with their seats across each other until such time that it has been more convenient for them to sit side by side. It has been easier to compare notes and easier for Jongin who was able to take short naps when the words started to swim across the pages.

Their previous sitting arrangement has Jongin almost banging his head on the table whenever he gets his shut eye but ever since he sat beside the Alpha, he has had a firm and sturdy pillow a.k.a Kyungsoo's shoulder. He had been so embarrassed the first time he woke up leaning at the Alpha but he assured him that it was fine.

Jongin may have taken advantage of that.

They have also touched up Jongin's dancing and Kyungsoo's singing. The Omega has almost told Kyungsoo about his little exercise routine but he held himself back. Kyungsoo is making him talk a lot more than usual.

“Oh! And I'm actually doing a new choreography with Sehun,” Jongin swerved the topic and tacked a nervous laugh as he explained why he has been staying quite a long time in the clubs building. He went on and on blabbering about his and Sehun's dancing history as his nerves attacked. If Kyungsoo knew of his little stalking, would the Alpha still want him as a... friend?

 _Friends,_ Jongin wondered. Is that what they are?

After some time, he has noticed that the Alpha has fallen silent beside him. They were not strangers to the quiet that settles between them at times but this time, Jongin feels his words die in his throat. He thinks he might have overthought things when for the first time, Jongin felt the silence between them stifling.

 

 

Jongin has watched his every word and move around the Alpha, in case that the one afternoon that Kyungsoo has stayed mum happens again. He felt displeased with himself that he was able to annoy the Alpha without him knowing what he has done wrong. For days, he had brood over the possible reasons as to why Kyungsoo was put off with him but he can't find anything.

Their next meeting, they were back to normal and Jongin was glad but at the same time, he has told himself to be more observant of the Alpha's reactions. He doesn't like the feeling of getting a cold Kyungsoo again.

Jongin was able to see the sides of Do Kyungsoo that no one in their university has seen. He was able to coax smiles and laughs from the Alpha and prove to himself that he is not an ordinary Alpha. Kyungsoo is one of a kind and it will be such a waste to just let whatever they have shared to simply end, not when Jongin's heart is also on the line.

So he pushed himself out of bed on the last Friday that they will have for their project. They will just be touching up on the last details for the submission but he doesn't want to risk it. His head spins and his body feels uncontrollably flushed and this is not because of Kyungsoo this time.

It was his heat and it has decided to inconveniently visit him on this specific day. He has no means of stopping it for heats will come randomly for thrice a year until he is mated. Sehun shot him a worried look when he stepped out of his room but he brushed him off with a smile and rattled his heat suppressant pills as he dumped them inside his bag.

“Are you sure you're going to be okay, Nini?” Luhan felt for his forehead, worried. “If you will meet Kyungsoo later, he can stir your hormones crazily even with suppressants.”

“I'll be fine, Luhan. I've done this before and I've been fine even with a roomful of Alphas,” Jongin reasons.

“Yes, you were fine but we are talking about an Alpha whom you are attracted to, Jongin,” Sehun crossed his arms in defiance. “You can just text him that you won't be able to come.”

The Omega simply shook his head and headed out. It could be the last day that he and Kyungsoo gets to act like friends before they go back to being complete strangers, worse comes to worst. Jongin wants to make the most out of it and, it might be a long shot but, he's gonna try to see if Kyungsoo will be willing to have more of him.

 

 

Kyungsoo arrived first in the cafe, a first. Jongin has always been the one to get on their usual spot first and greet Kyungsoo with a small smile. It had been a full blown grin for some time before Kyungsoo has let the green monster take over him again. He didn't realize that he has driven a wedge between him and the Omega until the following meeting when Jongin was just as he was the first time they have talked.

Closed off and guarded, shying away from anything foreign.

The Alpha has casted himself away back into being one of the foreign just because he envied how Sehun shared Jongin's most beloved, dancing. Kyungsoo has been mesmerized by the excitement that lit up Jongin's eyes whenever he talks about his passion. He looks so beautiful talking about it, what more when he is already dancing?

All of that and more is for Sehun and Sehun only.

Kyungsoo has never wanted to be someone else that badly.

But still, he can't help but fall deeper and deeper for the Omega whose shy nature is only a part of him that covers treasures that are waiting to be discovered. Kyungsoo indulged himself at times only to scold himself as he laid himself on his bed and mulled over the new information he gets about Kim Jongin. He sleeps away the regret of not being able to know the Omega first. But how could his parents know that he will be meeting someone special when they moved?

If they had just known, they would've bought the house that they have been eyeing for years sooner.

His thoughts were cut by the minty aroma that drifted towards his seat. Kyungsoo knows that it is Jongin as his nose grew accustomed to the Omega's scent. There is something off though. Jongin smells a little bit different but in a good way. His minty scent is cleared of any other obscuring smell like the sickeningly sweet cinnamon and apples that he carries all the time.

It was all Jongin, pure and untainted and Kyungsoo's mouth started to water.

The scent is so potent for the Alpha, swamping all his other senses and that could only mean one thing.

Jongin is in heat.

“I – I'll be back!” Jongin scurried away as he passed by their table and ran towards the bathroom. Kyungsoo could feel his wolf trying to claw its way out so he dunked the hot latte down his throat to snap him out of thoughts that are dangerous. It burned and hurt like hell but it was effective as the Alpha regained his senses and composure.

He was relatively normal when Jongin slid into the space beside him, still smelling like mint but subdued. Kyungsoo assumed that he has taken suppressants. That has a good side and a bad side. The good side is that Kyungsoo will be able to easily control his physical urges around Jongin who was in heat but the down side is that he would've wanted to commit to memory the smell of Jongin and Jongin only.

But then, Jongin has pressed up his side and laid his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, just like what he does when he takes his usual naps. The Alpha stiffened when he felt Jongin nuzzling his neck affectionately. Even without the scent, this intimate gesture is enough to turn the Alpha on, which is the one thing that he tries to repress whenever he is with the Omega because he can't.

Jongin is with Sehun and Kyungsoo doesn't have a place in that.

He feels blind rage flood his veins, his control solely focused on stopping himself from devouring the Omega whose arms have come to circle around his waist. It is pure torture for Kyungsoo but he will never stoop to the level of claiming someone committed just because he has failed to control himself. Jongin doesn't deserve that.

“Soo,” Jongin hummed against his skin and Kyungsoo's nails were digging into his palm. Jongin is calling out to him yet he can't do anything. His hands are itching to hold Jongin close but he can't.

He can't be with Jongin like this.

“Jongin, let me go.”

“Hmm?” Jongin is probably affected by the Alpha pheromones that Kyungsoo has been trying to stop. People from the cafe are looking at them worriedly and the manager is even eyeing them with a stern look.

“Let go, Jongin. I don't want this,” he tried again, his lies going through gritted teeth. “Don't come testing me like this.”

It hurts. It hurts that Kyungsoo could have his arms full of the Omega who has stolen his heart but could never give him his. He tried. He tried to stay as friends with Jongin but it wasn't enough. His yearns for everything that is Jongin yet he can't have that.

Jongin whined. “But you feel comfy like this, Soo. I wanted to hug you for so long, you know?”

“Jongin, stop. You are in heat, you don't know what you're saying,” Kyungsoo spat as the bloom of hope achingly sprouts in his chest. Jongin has only said those things because it is in his nature to gravitate towards an Alpha and he is _in heat._

How could that Sehun let him out in his current state?

“I do. You smell like the hot choco you always buy for me. Delicious,” the Omega huffed and Kyungsoo felt a pair of warm, moist lips pressing on the column of his neck.

He snapped.

“Don't do this to me, Jongin. Go and ask your lover for a fuck, you're in heat. I don't want this,” Kyungsoo hissed angrily but managed to keep his voice low.

Jongin slowly lifted his head off the Alpha's shoulder and whatever stupor the heat has gotten the Omega in, it was cleared as nothing but clear anguish and heartache shone in his eyes when he turned to face Kyungsoo. Soon, tears rolled down his face and he stood on wobbly feet as he gathered his things.

Regret and dread filled Kyungsoo when Jongin bowed and pulled up a fake smile. “I'm sorry but I think I might've misread the signs. I am sorry, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. I will never bother you again.”

 

 

Kim Jongin was nowhere to be found and it has been three days since Kyungsoo has last seen the Omega. The Alpha had been looking for the other to apologize properly. Kyungsoo shouldn't have driven him away like that. He could've asked Jongin where he could bring him so he could be taken care of but all he did is pour out his frustrations on the Omega.

It was never Jongin's fault that he is an amazing and beautiful Omega and he didn't tell Kyungsoo to fall for him. It was his innate charms, his adorable blushes and shy clinginess that has captured the Alpha even more.

Yet Kyungsoo might as well have kicked him from the expression that Jongin wore even in his dreams. For some reason, the Alpha broke the Omega and that crushed Kyungsoo even more.

He is at his wits' end as he still haven't found Jongin. He went to all his classes and asked about the Omega but there was still no relevant information. There is still one option that Kyungsoo hasn't touched up but he needed three days to work on gathering up his courage and face Oh Sehun. He has seen the Beta around with an unreadable expression in some of Jongin's classes but he scampers away whenever Sehun turns towards his direction.

So much for being an Alpha.

But there is no other way that he could reach Jongin apart from asking Sehun about it. He prepares himself for the anger from the Beta. If Sehun chooses to beat him up, he will accept it. After all, he dared to hurt Jongin and being in heat, his feelings must've been stronger. He will be able to live if he just knew that the Omega is fine and will eventually go back to his old timid self.

Kyungsoo can just go back to watching him from afar.

“Oh Sehun,” the Beta stopped walking but didn't look back to where Kyungsoo is standing behind him. That's fine, the Alpha thinks. All he needs is reassurance of Jongin's safety and he will be gone. He clears his throat and adjusts the strap of his bag slung across his torso. “Is... is Jongin okay? Can... I...”

“What is it to you?” Sehun spun with sharpness and the fury his eyes reflected has Kyungsoo looking away. “Why do you care, you coward?” the Beta sneered and it is a surprise that he hasn't lunged at Kyungsoo yet.

“I... I know. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, Sehun. I never meant...”

“Save it, Do Kyungsoo,” Sehun cut him off fiercely. “Save it for someone who actually cares,” stomping footsteps approached Kyungsoo and he jerked his head up when his collar was grabbed by the Beta. Sehun is even taller than Jongin and his smell has already attracted the attention of passers-by. Kyungsoo could tell that he is out for blood and that is just apt. Kyungsoo would've reacted the same if someone has hurt his – 

“If you ever come within a meter from my bestfriend, I will end you, Do Kyungsoo. Alpha or not, no one messes with Jongin as long as I'm around. Do you hear me?”

But Kyungsoo has stopped listening after the word bestfriend. Bestfriend? _Bestfriend?!_ B-bestfriend?

“Bestfriend?” Kyungsoo choked out. His mind is spinning and his wolf is already mocking him for being stupid. _If Sehun claims to be the bestfriend_ , just _bestfriend..._ “Aren't you his boyfriend?”

Sehun glowered him down with a judging glare and pushed him back as he released his clothes with a huff. “You are as stupid as you are a chicken, Do Kyungsoo. I am not Jongin's boyfriend or will I ever be. I have a mate of my own, thank you very much,” the Beta crossed his arms, still staring him down and Kyungsoo never felt so mortified with himself.

He just went about and assumed. He didn't even try to ask Jongin about the sweet smell that has always been with him and just thought that it was because of a boyfriend. He didn't even try to understand the relationship between the two for he always shuns the topic about the Beta whenever it comes up.

Kyungsoo opened and closed his mouth a number of times but his words fail him. He messed up. He fucked up big time. And he has hurt Jongin.

The Beta regarded the dejected looking Alpha in front of him. He could think of the reasons why Kyungsoo would assume such and why he wouldn't be able to know. He is new and the Alpha rarely ever talks to anyone, unless necessary. Jongin is probably the only person who he has opened up to. Jongin and Kyungsoo have just been victims of circumstances and he wishes that he won't regret what he is about to do.

“I think you and Jongin should talk.”

 

 

Sehun's key in hand, Kyungsoo shifted from foot to foot as he stood in front of Sehun and Jongin's shared dorm. He can smell Jongin's scent under all the sweetness that came from apples and cinnamon. Of course, two people bearing the same scent could make it stronger. Sehun has explained a little about the scent when Kyungsoo asked him about it.

“I'm protective of Jongin and my mate likes to think Jongin is his pup. We stick around Jongin so much.”

Kyungsoo should've realized it himself that two mingling scents mean they are from a mated couple but he is stupid. _Fucking stupid._

He finally slotted the key into the keyhole and pushed the door open. He didn't even observe how the place looked as his feet automatically dragged him towards the room where the fresh mint scent is coming from but the urgency was upped when the smell was traced with heavy sadness, Kyungsoo could even taste the salty tears in the air. He feels a punch on his gut.

“Sehun!” came a muffled whine from behind the door where Kyungsoo was led to. “I told you to keep chocolates away from me, you idiot! I hate you!”

Kyungsoo's heart shattered a little more. He knew what his own smell is and to think that Jongin doesn't even want to reminded of that plunged a knife deep into his chest. But he needs to set things right, even if it is the last thing that he would do. It was his fault that he was too late to realize that Jongin reciprocating his feelings is the reason why the Omega has chosen to let him into his life.

Sehun has confirmed that he has been the only person after Luhan who has managed to get Jongin out of his usual shell. It was a privilege that he has wasted.

He took a few deep breaths and raised his fist to knock on Jongin's bedroom door. He tapped his knuckle on the wood thrice before he heard the soft rustling of sheets and the foot padding on the floor. Jongin's smell tell much more about himself. It is refreshing and soothing, just like how the Omega has been for Kyungsoo. A breath of fresh air in the new place and enticement that held him down.

It grew richer with every step and Kyungsoo has been rendered immobile. After having no contact whatsoever with the Omega, his longing is almost tangible. How mad is he to have passed by his chance to get Jongin for himself?

“Sehun? Why does it smell like Ky – _him_ in here?” Jongin's question was met with silence, agitating the Omega. “Sehun? Fucking answer me, Oh Sehun! Are you playing me?”

“Jongin, it's me.”

Rushed footfalls and a loud thump of the mattress followed after Kyungsoo made his presence known. He smiles bitterly to himself. He wouldn't even be able to see Jongin at this rate.

“I only ask for you to hear me out, Jongin-ah, nothing more,” he continues in a level voice. He knew Jongin could hear him even under layers of duvet and did what he came for. Apologize and confess and apologize once more.

“I am sorry. I know that these words won't simply cut it but I do feel sorry, remorsefully so. I pushed you away without even considering your feelings. I kept on pushing and pulling with you without even being honest with you. I...” the Alpha gulped down the lump forming in his throat. He has imagined confessing to Jongin thousands of times but he never pictured it in the circumstance that they are in.

“...I am in awe of you. Since the day that I saw you in the campus.”

Kyungsoo's breathing bordered harsh as he composed himself to continue. He can't say that he likes Jongin. That feels shallow in comparison to how the Omega turns him into a chatty person which he has never been. But at the same time, he is left tongue-tied whenever the Omega laughs over his stupid jokes as the smile that graces his lips is as bright as the sun.

Jongin leaves Kyungsoo astonished every single time.

An emotion that the Alpha has been trying so hard to keep in check because of his presumptions.

“Know that... whatever it was that I said in the cafe, I take them all back. I didn't mean anything I said. It was my fault. For the longest time, I have thought that you already have someone special in your life and _that_ day, it confused me even more. I treasured every moment that you laid on me while you're asleep and I've been wondering why you would allow yourself to be exposed to someone like me, as vulnerable as you are.”

“But I had been greedy and still coveted something that I thought can't be mine and let things happened. I have been taking anything that you could give me, so long as I can hold onto something, no matter how temporary it might be. I can't even begin to tell you how much I would've wanted to pull you in and hug you too when you finally did but I didn't know if I even have a chance for that spot in your life. It was all too much and I didn't want to do something that I will surely regret but then I took it out on you.”

“Please don't think any less of yourself, Jongin-ah. It was my fault. It was all my fault,” Kyungsoo sighed. He has never been good with talking, all the more talking about his feelings. But he owed this to Jongin. The Omega can move on and find someone else who deserves him who wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Kyungsoo staggered on his feet when a force has pushed him and engulfed him in warmth. It happened all too fast that he didn't realize the door in front of him has opened and the person hugging the life out of him is Jongin himself. When his bearings came back, his arms intuitively pulled the Omega closer. He doesn't understand what has happened but he will never let go of opportunities as they present themselves.

He will not let his mistakes to happen twice.

He will never know when will be the last so he seized it and inhaled deeply, ingraining the Omega's scent into his brain. At first, he was a little miffed that Jongin is a few inches taller than he is but he is at the perfect height to nestle his nose at the crook where Jongin's neck meets his shoulders. He relaxed in no time, not having a care for anything besides the Omega who has held him tighter.

“You like me?” Jongin blew the question into Kyungsoo's ear, sending shivers down the Alpha's spine.

He nodded. “To put it loosely, yes. I like you, Jongin-ah.”

“But you thought I have a boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo admits that he wasn't the smartest when he got ahead of himself and made a reality in his mid without even trying to know if it is indeed true. He simply nodded again.

“Have you even seen me with anyone besides Sehun?” Jongin followed up. He stiffened as he asked the next question. “Did you think that Sehun...?”

“I'm sorry,” Kyungsoo grumbled into the skin where he's pressed. Contrite, he returns the kiss that Jongin has given him the last time and like a shot of some addicting drug, he craved for the smooth feel of the Omega's skin under his lips after the first touch. He dropped another kiss and another until he has traced the side of Jongin's neck.

He found no reason to stop until he heard a soft moan coming from the Omega whose legs buckled from the heady feeling. Kyungsoo was quick to catch him, worried.

“Are you okay? I'm s –,”

“Stop saying sorry already, Soo,” Jongin smacked his arm with very little force, just wanting to prove his point. “If you're really sorry, you will help me.”

Kyungsoo sagged in content as he helped the Omega back on his feet. Oh, how he missed looking right into Jongin's eyes and seeing his sculpted features so near lurched his heart into frenzy. This time, he freely allowed the feeling to consume him and did nothing to stop the hand that reached out to cup Jongin's face, feeling the caramel skin in his hand this time.

“Anything. Anything, Jongin.”

Without saying anything, the Omega has taken his hand and pulled him into his bedroom. Kyungsoo has a lot on his mind that he has forgotten one crucial information about Jongin. If he was on his heat three days ago, he is still in his cycle as heats last for seven days. The inviting essence has filled the Omega's bedroom and is driving Kyungsoo's hormones wild. His moves grew more rigid with every step they took until Jongin stopped in front of his bed.

“I didn't know what Luhan meant when he said that this particular heat will be difficult. I only understood it when I picture you with me everytime my heat attacks and I could only think of you when the feeling of wanting to be filled invades my sanity. I've fancied for you but you were nowhere. You said that you didn't want me. It pained me, emotionally and physically, you know?”

Ridden with guilt, Kyungsoo entwined their hands and brought it up to kiss each of Jongin's fingers. “How can I make it up to you?” he still inquired, fearing that his assumptions will be wrong continuously.

“Make me yours, Do Kyungsoo.”

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo choked out. Jongin's request is a big step. It's not like he is unsure of Jongin. He is quite sure that he will love spending the rest of his life uncovering each and every facade of the Omega and loving each of them but they don't have anything stable at the moment. They have barely made up and...

“You won't be standing inside my room if I am not, Soo,” Jongin rolled his eyes. “I am sane, in case you are wondering. I want this. I wanted this since I've caught a glimpse of you in History.”

And who is Kyungsoo to say no?

“There is no going back after this, Jongin-ah,” he still warned the Omega, making sure that the latter really knows what he is getting into.

Jongin nods.

“You will have to put up with me.”

“And you will have to put up with Sehun and Luhan,” Jongin fired back with a hint of smile on his lips.

“I will be coming over everyday.”

“I'd rather I come over yours. Sehun and Luhan could have this place by themselves.”

Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow. He never knew that Jongin could be this forward. “Are you implying that you will move in with me?”

Jongin shrugs. “Why not?”

The Alpha shook his head and chuckled amusedly. “I didn't expect that.”

“I just know what I want, Kyungsoo. Don't you think that I deserve this after all that has happened?”

It turned Kyungsoo's mood to solemn. He regarded the Omega and searched deep into his eyes for something that he can use persuade him to thinking things more thoroughly. He saw nothing but decisiveness and longing.

He pulls the Omega into his embrace and kissed his cheek. “You do. You deserve the best, Jongin-ah.”

Jongin whimpering is the sign that warned Kyungsoo of the bout of pheromones that the Omega released as his heat got triggered once more. “But the best is keeping me waiting, Soo,” he rasped. “Three long and hard days... I had to endure...”

It was a losing battle so Kyungsoo has given up and gently laid the Omega down on the mattress. The intense flush on Jongin's cheeks and his hooded eyes prompted him to dip down and let his lips hover above Jongin's. Their eyes are locked into each other and sharing silent words that convey their emotions.

They both closed their eyes as Kyungsoo captured Jongin's lips with his for their first kiss.

It could've been languid and sweet if not for Jongin's needs. The Omega grappled for the Alpha to deepen the kiss not even a minute from their lip lock. Kyungsoo's low growl has slowed Jongin down a bit, only enough for the Alpha to take control of their kisses that only grew hungrier with every brush of lips.

Jongin also tastes addicting and Kyungsoo indulges himself. He mapped out every inch of Jongin's mouth and swallowed his wanton moans as he laid pliant under him. The power given to him by the submission has spurred him to show his Omega that he is worth it.

He pulled the Omega to sit up so he can undress him, all the while keeping his lips busy. Their shirt came off first, forcing Kyungsoo to pull away from the plump lips that he has been nibbling on. He wasted no time and dived back for more. He would've wanted to take in what Jongin has been hiding under his clothes but Jongin's pleas called to him more.

He slipped the shorts that Jongin has on easily exposing his hard member into the cool air. The Omega tipped his head back as he felt a hand enclosed him and gasped when Kyungsoo pressed on his slit, his precum oozing out.

“So sensitive,” Kyungsoo uttered against his lips. A firm grip on his nape had him facing the Alpha whose eyes shone with want and lust. Jongin's Omega howled in delight as the Alpha displayed dominance and claim over him.

“For... for you, Alpha,” he panted against their lips. Another wave of heat shook him and it hurts. Jongin needs to be filled. Jongin needs his Alpha.

“Soo... please.”

Kyungsoo pushed himself off the bed in a flash and discarded the pants that has been restricting his arousal. It sprung up and hit below his stomach with a slapping sound, alerting Jongin who was left sprawled over his bed. He leaned on his elbows as he watched the Alpha stalk towards him, reveling in the predatory look that the Alpha is giving him. His eyes trailed down the defined torso down to the cock proudly erect in between his legs.

Jongin gulped. He never knew Kyungsoo was packing something _delectable_ underneath his pants.

The Omega held his breath as he felt his thighs being lifted and as he watched Kyungsoo's smirk disappear between his ass cheeks and released a surprised moan as a warm and slick muscle traced his rim. He released all restraint as the attack only increased in intensity, the probing tongue delving deeper and deeper. His hands clutched the sheets tight and his eyes averted from the wicked glint from Kyungsoo's.

Alpha Kyungsoo looks so hot and completely different from Do Kyungsoo who he has been sitting with in the cafe for weeks. He can feel his juices flowing like a river and the filthy slurping sounds coming from below him only turns him even more. No wonder Sehun and Luhan does this whenever they could.

The abrupt loss of contact has Jongin wailing in complaint and waited for the presence on all fours on top of him to do something about his abandoned pleasure. His hole contracts around nothing and it only burns him even more. He looked up to beg once more for the Alpha but the tender and loving eyes he looked into forced down his begging.

“Are you ready?”

“Soo, please. I know you're sweet and all but please...”

Jongin has yipped at the sudden breach through his slick walls. There wasn't even any pain as he deflated into a pleasured mess. Kyungsoo's grip on his hips could be bruising but he couldn't care less. He feels so full and wonderful.

“Is this what you like, Jonginnie, hmm? My cock right up your ass?” Kyungsoo brought his face down to see Jongin's every emotion. He is barely holding on from slamming hard and deep into the delicious heat that the Omega hugs him with but he knows that he can't hurt Jongin so he pulls back until the Omega tells him to move.

But Jongin was barely listening as all his senses are trained in the connection he has with Kyungsoo and the want to quench the heat eating him away. He pulls the Alpha down by his nape and crashed their lips into a fierce kiss as he snapped his hips to spur Kyungsoo into moving.

The sound of skin on skin contact echoed in the room as the cacophony of their pleasured sounds and the passionate smacks of their lips cocooned them. Each snap of Kyungsoo's hips is met with Jongin's and their pace ebbed into a steady one as the both of them saw no reason to hurry things up. Jongin couldn't even feel his heat, just the press of Kyungsoo's skin on his and the huff of breath that they share when their lips are not tangled together.

Their eyes were open for the other as they moved in the rhythm of their heartbeats. There has been a lot that has happened, a lot of pining and a lot of fear but there they are, championing over all their challenges and in each other's arms and starting to forge a lifetime commitment of being with each other through thick and thin.

When Jongin cried out as stars crowded his vision after one particular thrust, Kyungsoo pulled him closer and drove them closer and closer to the height of pleasure. It was Jongin who first succumbed to the building pleasure and let go. Tears were welling from the Omega's eyes and Kyungsoo kissed them all until Jongin looked up to him and smiled tenderly.

It was far from the sultry ambience induced by their making love but oddly, it was what made Kyungsoo undone, painting Jongin's walls with white.

They rode their orgasms with lazy kisses and lazy thrusts. Jongin giggled eventually when Kyungsoo's kisses turned playful as he scattered them on his face and avoiding his abused lips. It felt numb whenever it wasn't pressed against his Alpha's but that's okay. Kyungsoo slipped out and reach for a blanket to cover themselves as he settled on his back and Jongin laid on his chest and drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

“I didn't mark you yet,” Kyungsoo pointed out as he ran his fingers through Jongin's hair. It felt silky in to the touch. “Is that okay?”

Jongin pushed himself up a little to peck on Kyungsoo's lips. “I'm good.”

Kyungsoo hummed. “You understand why I didn't though? And it is not because I don't want to.”

“Yeah,” Jongin burrowed his head onto Kyungsoo's side. “I don't mind.”

 

 

“Jongin?”

It has been quiet for a while sans their breathing. Jongin must've fallen asleep as he only scooted over and swung his arms and legs over Kyungsoo, trapping the Alpha down with his limbs.

Smiling, he kissed the top of Jongin's head and secured the arm slung over his chest with his own.

“Thank you. Thank you so much for coming into my life.”

Jongin shifted once more and his face is then buried into Kyungsoo's neck, right where he has first kissed the Alpha in the cafe. “Love you, too,” he murmured sleepily before giving Kyungsoo the neck kiss.

Even though it wasn't what Kyungsoo has said, he doesn't mind hearing them from Jongin because it might've turned out that it was the Omega who has been braver between the two of them and acknowledged the feeling that Kyungsoo has been feeling in every vein of his body.

He tips Jongin's chin up for another kiss on the lips. If he can't put his thoughts and feelings into words properly, he can just show his Omega through all the hugs and kisses that he could give him. Jongin smiles and squirms a bit, finding a more comfortable position without their lips separating. They fell asleep, lips and hearts molded perfectly together.


End file.
